


They Died Like Legends

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Literally all of them die except Elliot., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: Aka I write everyone's deaths because angst.





	They Died Like Legends

The story always starts the same way: They died like legends.

\---

Natia Collins read the mind of the man that shot her through the head two years after her wedding. Apparently Tanis had terrible taste when she was young, since hitmen didn't usually make good partners.

The last thing she ever saw was the angry face of the idiot who'd dared to call Tanis his property, before he pulled a gun she hadn't noticed and fired a bullet she couldn't catch. The last thing she ever did was worm her way into Tanis' head, pouring everything she felt for her Stardust into three words: I love you.

The funeral was massive. Tanis broke the guys neck that night.

\---

Tanis Jackson noticed the approaching ship on her monitor. It was of a race that wasn't fond of her, sure, but it was a small science vessel.

What she didn't notice was the smoke pouring off of it, or the fact that it was completely empty. If she had, she would have run, because that meant the ship had become a time bomb.

The ship crashed right into her, and Tanis managed a single curse before it blew, and Captain Stardust was lost to the light and heat of Ceaser's declaration of war.

Her last thought was of Natia Collins, and how happy she'd be to see her again.

\---

Kate Rodriguez was fighting wave after wave of robot soldiers. She'd turned on Ceaser the minute he'd tried to kill Ace, and now she paid the price.

The silhouette of Steel Coyote lumbered closer.

Kate knew she wouldn't survive this fight. She gave it her all, going to town with her powers and every skill she had.

In the end, Steel Coyote stumbled to his feet.

Kate Rodriguez grinned in vicious satisfaction as he collapsed once more, head rolling, eyes empty. The last thing she thought was that it was fitting, that her best fight was her last. She bled out on the ground seconds after her enemy had.

Danny found them. He smiled at Kate.

"Thank you."

\---

Kim Garcia was on the other end of the battlefield, slicing through the bots coming at them, using the screech of metal on metal as music. They jumped, spun, kicked, punched, and hacked their way through Ceaser's army.

Kim Garcia was grinning like a fool, atop a pile of broken robots, holding a sword in one hand and the detonating button for a distant bomb in the other.

The second to last thing they heard was the  _click_ of a gun being cocked.

The last thing Kim Garcia felt was a bullet ripping through their chest, and Deathwish fell, that fools smile still frozen on their face.

\---

Ace fought back to back with his boyfriend. Alex had gotten a couple ray guns in Tanis' will, which he was currently using to liquify Ceaser's soldiers. The singer himself was melting them with his powers, throwing blinding fireballs into the sea of metal.

He spotted Ceaser in the distance.

All too soon, Ace was staring down the man who'd tried to kill him days before. He and Alex had broken their little formation, and the other was now shifting and running through the crowd, catching scanners unaware and robots with their backs turned.

Ceaser was holding a gun. Ace could distantly see Kim's body.

Danny had told them about Kate's.

If the helmet could smile, it would have. Ceaser pointed the gun at Alex- Alex, who had paused to catch his breath.

Ace took the bullet without even thinking.

\---

Alexander Becket turned around at the sound of a gunshot.

Ace fell to the ground, revealing the man who'd killed his mother, his father, and now his boyfriend.

Alex aimed both ray guns at Ceaser's head.

One of the robots stabbed him in the back, and Alex fell, coughing up blood.

The last thing he saw was the light leave Ace's eyes.

The last thing Alexander Becket ever thought was that he wouldn't be far behind.

\---

Madina Matar was desperately running damage control, telling Eli when Kate fell, when Kim fell, when Ace and Alex died sixty seconds apart from each other. The manager next to her was shouting replacements into position, and eventually Madina started to as well.

She and Eli were the only ground control they had, in the attack that came from nowhere.

Madina got up to go tell the US army to speed up in getting civilians out, since the comms to them were in another room. A half-dead robot broke the lock on their door, and Madina had grabbed a gun, fired twice and killed the thing before it took another step.

Madina Matar was killed by the shrapnel of a machine set to blow up the moment it couldn't do anything else.

The last thing she wished for was for anyone but Eli to find her body.

\---

Samira Tousi was freezing machinery over left and right, trying to keep the robots from getting any farther. One fell, two more took its place, and her walls would only hold for so long.

_ Hopefully the military is moving faster now. _

Coldfront turned, coming face-to-face with the man responsible for the death of her best friend.

Ceaser might have said something, if she hadn't shoved an icicle through his chest.

The leader of the robot army was dead.

The robots were not, and in her foolishness, Samira Tousi had thought they would be.

She never found out if it was a bullet or a blade that split her forehead open.

\---

Isaiah Anderson leapt over swarms of metal limbs, tossing grenades on the machinery below her.

Eli was yelling something through the comms.

Grasshopper landed in front of Kate Rodriguez's corpse, and Elliot Hong, in full demon form, ran up to her.

"Everyone's souls are currently enjoying Ouranous, what the hell are you doing on the ground for more than ten seconds?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer.

Elliot screamed in rage, in pain, in shock, when Isaiah Anderson crumpled to the ground, the last victim of the Bronze Battlion.

\---

Elijah Rose slumped onto the control panel, tears streaming down his face.

None of them had survived.

Natia and Tanis hadn't even made it to the Battle of the Bronze Battalion. Ace and Kate had switched sides off book three years ago. They'd switched officially three days ago.

They were both dead.

He'd never see Samira trip during a demonstration because Madina came to watch again. He'd never watch Ace serenade Alex in the mornings, he'd never watch Natia and Tanis gush over their wedding rings, he'd never watch Kate and Kim try and out-boast each other, he'd never see any of it again.

It hit him hardest that the next time he saw Isaiah, they'd be in a casket.

Elijah Rose sobbed into the buttons and the switches that he should have been able to use to direct them well enough to survive, into the circuits and wiring that should have saved their lives, and instead ended them. When the army started calling, he ignored them. When the alarms went off, the manager of the Vindicators stopped crying.

When a parting gift from Ceaser left a crater where Mission Control had been, Elijah Rose watched himself turn to dust, and smiled.

\---

Danny Becket was thirty when he died. Ceaser had killed his friends, his brother, and his old boss. Kate had killed his worst enemy. Elliot had been called back to Ouranous by the Witchmother a few months before.

Life hadn't been as bad as it could have, since Elliot came back and told him that everyone was happy.

Danny Becket was thirty, when at midnight on New Years, he tripped and broke his neck falling down the stairs.

Elliot was a little surprised to see his boyfriend in the afterlife.

\---

The story always ends the same way: They died like legends, but they lived like them too.

 


End file.
